memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek Beyond
L’équipe explore les confins inexplorés de l'espace, faisant face chacun, comme la Fédération toute entière, à une nouvelle menace. Résumé Production Versions françaises Versions anglophones ---- ;2013 Le producteur Bryan Burke a annoncé que le film XIII serait produit plus rapidement que , pour 2016.digital spy. Roberto Orci et Alex Kurtzman ont ajouté que la Paramount avait insisté sur cette année-là.trek movie Le réalisateur J.J. Abrams ayant accepté de réaliser Star Wars VII, sera présent seulement en tant que producteur.super hero hype En septembre 2013, J.J. Abrams prit connaissance du fait que Rupert Wyatt pourrait être aux commandes de la réalisation: :"Rupert est incroyablement talentueux, et nous aurions de la chance d’avoir quelqu’un d’aussi doué que lui. Mais pour l’instant, nous concentrons nos efforts sur autre chose que le choix du réalisateur, à savoir les bases de l’intrigue et quelle direction l’histoire va prendre.".hit fix J.J. a annoncé qu'il souhaiterait plus de personnages féminins.herald sun. Il précise également que la suite pourrait revenir sur quelques idées abandonnées pour les personnages. :"On avait une idée tournant autour de la sexualité d’un des personnages, » explique-t-il, « un événement assez intense dans le passé d’un autre, et aussi une histoire vraiment drôle sur un troisième. Avec un peu de chance, s’il y a d’autres films, toutes ces idées pourraient trouver leur place."boston globe Damon Lindelof a annoncé qu'il aimerait voir de nouveau les Klingons et aussi qu'il aimerait faire revenir Khan Noonien Singh interprété par Benedict Cumberbatch.hey u guys. Cependant Lindelof ne collaborera pas avec Orci et Kurtzman à l'écriture du script.hollywood reporter Michael Giacchino est d'accord pour écrire les musiques du film.film music mag Bruce Greenwood a exprimé le désir de voir revenir Christopher Pike dans des flashbacks.startrek.com Le 2 novembre 2013, il est annoncé que le réalisateur Joe Cornish avait été choisi plusieurs mois auparavant par la Paramount pour être le réalisateur du film, celui-ci ayant refusé à l'époque, aurait reçu une 2ème proposition.varietythe wrapdead line Les gains engendrés par étant de 228,5 millions de dollars mais étant plus faibles que , la Paramount décide de tourner le film ailleurs qu'à Hollywood afin d'en diminuer le coût.hollywood reporter Le 6 décembre, il est annoncé que J.D. Payne et Patrick McKay remplacent Alex Kurtzman et Damon Lindelof à l'écriture du scénario.the wrap ;2014 Le 27 janvier 2014, lorsque Roberto Orci répond à la question, "Le film aura-t-il une histoire originale ou s'inspirera-t-il du prime universe ?" celui-ci annonce "Un peu des deux". De son côté Chris Pine aimerait voir le personnage de Kirk plonger dans les ténèbres.trek movie Le 14 mai, Roberto Orci est confirmé à la réalisation du film.variety Le 26 juin Orci confirme la sortie du film pour 2016 et annonce que (traduction suivante: Scorpius du PSTF) : Les origines ayant été racontées dans les 2 films précédents, là ça y est les personnages seront comme dans TOS, l'aventure prendra place loin dans l'espace, durant la "five years mission". : Avoir des aliens créés en CGI, il n'exclut pas d'ailleurs que les "méchants" soient une espèce inédite jusqu'ici. : Un retour des Klingons ou des Romuliens est possible, en fait ça va dépendre de ce qui est le plus utile à l'histoire. : Kirk devrait avoir un comportement plus "adulte" notamment vis à vis de la gente féminine et je ne serais pas contre l'utilisation d'un personnage gay. : Je promets d'être plus ouvert et transparent dans ma communication. : Une apparition de Shatner ou d'autres membres du casting original est possible, là encore si c'est utile à l'histoire... trek movie Le 26 juillet, lors d'une interview, Benedict Cumberbatch a reconnu qu'il pourrait revenir comme Khan dans Star Trek XIII ou un film ultérieur, mais "Cela dépend de la direction qu'ils vont prendre. Il y a certainement place pour lui de revenir sous une forme ou une autre.MTV Le 19 septembre, Anthony Pascale révèle qu'Orci prévoit de débuter le tournage en février 2015trek movie Le 27 septembre, William Shatner annonce avoir été contacté par J.J. Abrams pour un cameo.comic book Le 3 octobre, Claudio Miranda est désigné à la réalisation de la photographie.trek movie Le 5 décembre, Roberto Orci est retiré par les studios du poste de réalisateur, Edgar Wright est proposé pour le réaliser mais pas confirmé.dead line Le film est alors sans réalisateur. Jonathan Frakes essaie d'imposer sa candidature en faisant du lobby afin de le réaliser. (SFX, édition 270, page 63) Le 23 décembre, Justin Lin (Fast and Furious) est confirmé au poste de réalisateur et les studios annoncent la date de sortie en date du 8 juillet 2016ign Le 26 décembre, R. Orci est retiré du poste de scénariste, mais il reste producteur avec Bad Robot.coming soon ;2015 Le 21 janvier, la date de début de tournage est annoncée, le 15 avril aux studios de Vancouver Film Studios à Vancouver.on location vacation Simon Pegg participera au scénario avec Doug Jung.dead line Pegg déclare également avoir consulté Memory Alpha. Il a écrit aux administrateurs pour obtenir les différents noms de certains dispositifs qui apparaissent dans le film. En 2 heures, il a obtenu sa réponse avec l'historique pour chaque terme. Ravi, Pegg soutient le projet Memory Alpha.superherohypejournal du geek Le 2 février, Bryan Cranston est approché par la production pour incarner le méchant.Trek today Le 24 février, la date du début de tournage est repoussée au 3 juin et devrait se finir fin septembre.vancitybuzz En mars, Stephen F. Windon remplace Claudio Miranda à la réalisation de la photographie.upcoming release Le 25 mars, Idris Elba est approché par la production pour incarner le méchant.variety Le 10 avril, l'actrice-danseuse de hip hop Franco-algérienne Sofia Boutella est confirmée au casting pour un rôle majeur.trekcore Le 21 avril la MPAA - Motion Picture Association of America a reçu comme enregistrement le nom de "Star Trek Beyond".trekcore Début juin, Simon Pegg annonce que le script n'est pas fini, qu'il doit désormais être réduit, ce qui décale le début de tournage pour la 2ème quinzaine de juin.we got this covered Tournage thumb| thumb| Le tournage débute le 25 juin 2015acting-auditions, pour une sortie le 8 juillet 2016. Le 26 juin the hollywood reporter annonce que Chris Pine et Zachary Quinto ont signé une option pour un 4ème film.hollywood reporter Le 30 juin, Justin Lin sur son compte twitter confirme le nom de "Star Trek Beyond"twitter Le 7 juillet, Idris Elba est confirmé pour jouer le méchant.tv3 Deep Roy est de retour dans le rôle de Keenser, puisque sa présence en convention est annulée pour motif de tournage.trekcore [[image:Star Trek Beyond cast Omaze.jpg|thumb|left|"To Boldly Go"]] Le 14 juillet, le cast réuni, annonce, la campagne de charité "To Boldly Go" au profit d'associations caritatives pour enfants en partenariat avec Omaze. (Voir plus bas) thumb| Le 19 juillet, des images de construction en extérieur sont visibles.trekcore Le 23 juillet, Simon Pegg annonce s'être servi de "Memory Alpha" pour la rédaction du script.trekcore Le 24 juillet, Joe Taslim est casté pour jouer un rôle majeur comme opposant à Idris Elba.the mary sue Le 7 août, le personnage "cybernétique" de Joseph Gatt ne revient pas pour ce 3ème film. Son personnage n'ayant pas été retenu lors de la rédaction du scénario.trekcore Du 11 au 13 août, les Miranda Davidson Studios à Dubai City Studio Soundstage, Building B, Ground Floor organise un casting.trekcore Le 14 août, la publication de certaines photos laissent penser à l'écrasement d'un vaisseau de la Fédération sur une planète.trekcore Le 18 août, Lydia Wilson rejoint le casting.variety Le 20 août, des 1ères photos de tournage sont publiées. Sofia Boutella y apparaît sous les traits d'une nouvelle espèce d'alien. Occasion pour découvrir de nouveaux uniformes.screencrush Sanja Milkovic Hays créateur costumier sur (Ba'ku, Son'a...) revient pour ce film est l'auteur du design alien de Sofia Boutella.trekcore Le 22 août, la Dubai Film and TV Commission (DFTC) annonce un partenariat du 13 septembre au 15 octobre. Les Emirati peuvent s'inscrire pour apprendre les métiers du cinéma, directement sur le plateau de tournage. Effectivement Dubaï devient un site de tournage pour l'occasion.trekcore thumb|150px|left|Selfie de Quinto avec un nouvel uniforme Le 26 août Zachary Quinto fait un selfie et on peut découvrir un nouvel uniforme.trekcore Du 27 au 29 août, des fans sur twitters rapportent que le tournage s'est déroulé à Triangle Road dans le Richmond, et à Pitt River Quarries dans le Red Deer, BCtrekcoretrekcore Le 18 septembre, la Paramount annonce que la date de sortie est repoussée au 22 juillet 2016.trekcore Le 24 septembre, la production quitte Vancouver au Canada afin de s'établir à Dubaï aux Émirats Arabes Unis.trekcore Le 30 septembre, la production est arrivée à Dubaï aux Emirats Arabes Unis, après avoir fait une conférence, le tournage reprend.short list dubaï En octobre à Dubaï les lieux de tournage étaient le désert Platinum Heritage et les Dubai Central Park Towers.trekcore Durant le tournage de nombreuses photos et vidéos furent diffusées sur les réseaux sociaux, révélant de nouvelles espèces d'alien.instagraminstagraminstagraminstagraminstagramtrekcore Le 15 octobre, le tournage prend fin à Dubaï. Après 3 mois 1/2, les acteurs annoncent leur départ du projet et début de la post-production.trekcore Post-tournage / post-production Le 24 octobre, la presse italienne annonce que le célèbre entraineur de foot-ball Carlo Ancelotti aurait décroché le rôle d'un médecin.programme tv Le 7 décembre, un teaser est annoncé en avant-première du film "Star Wars: le réveil de la force" qui sort le 16 décembre.zap2it La campagne publicitaire commence thumb|image de la bande-annonce Le 14 décembre, le premier teaser est révélé sur youtube. ;2016 Le 7 janvier, la date de sortie française est avancée d'une semaine sortant ainsi le 17 août, s'alignant donc avec la sortie belge.allociné Le film est prévu le 13 juillet en Suisse romande. Le Québec et le Nouveau-Brunswick restent alignés avec les USA en date du 22 juillet. Le 11 mars, il est annoncé que de nouvelles scènes sont tournées avec l'actrice Iranienne Shohreh Aghdashloo. deadline Le 15 mars, la date de sortie française est avancée de deux semaine sortant ainsi le 3 août. La Thaïlande est le premier pays a diffusé le film le 19 juillet 2016 tandis que l'Argentine est le dernier le 1 septembre 2016.startrek.com thumb|left|Image du film Le 27 mars, les premières images tirées du films sont publiées.trekcore Le 15 avril, Justin Lin annonce que la prochaine bande-annonce est prévue pour le 20 mai.trekcore Le 22 avril, Simon Pegg donne des informations sur l'histoire.collider Le 29 avril, de nouvelles images du film sont publiées.trekcore. La date de sortie française est de nouveau le 17 août, ainsi que celle de la suisse romande.startrekmovie Le 21 mai, la deuxième bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube, ainsi que des nouvelles affiches. Le 25 mai, deux nouvelles affiches sont publiées, montrant Jaylah pour l'une et Leonard McCoy pour l'autre.trekcore Le 28 mai, les affiches de Spock, Chekov sont publiées. Le 30 mai, les affiches de Scott, Sulu et Uhura sont publiées. Le 31 mai, les affiches de Kirk et Krall sont publiées. Les affiches de Sulu et Uhura sont re-publiées avec une correction, le commbadge écusson était du mauvais côté.trekcore Le 16 juin, une nouvelle affiche du personnage de Jaylah est publiée. Le 24 juin, il est annoncé que Rihanna est l'interprète de la chanson du film.digitalspy Le 27 juin, la 3ème bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube. Celle-ci prend en fond musicale, la chanson interprétée par Rihanna. Le 30 juin, le clip de Rihanna est diffusé sur youtube dans son intégralité. À la fin, on peut y voir l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701. Le 7 juillet, avant-première à Sydney en Australie. Aussi Simon Pegg annnonce que Sulu est un personnage homosexuel. Ce personnage est choisi pour rendre hommage à George Takei. John Cho a accepté cette idée en répondant: : "J’ai aimé l’approche, qui consistait à ne pas en faire des tonnes, et c’est, j’espère, ce vers quoi nous tendons, en tant qu’espèce, à ne pas faire grand cas des orientations personnelles des individus."ubergizmo Takei a répondu négativement à cette nouvellehollywood reporter ouvrant une polémique avec Pegg.the guardian Le 12 juillet, avant-première à Londres en Angleterre. Le 19 juillet, la 4ème et dernière bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube. Le 21 août, la Chine a sa propre chanson du film interprétée par Zhang Jie, popstar chinoise. Omaze, oeuvre de charité: To Boldly Go (Sources: TrekCore) "Washington" est le nom de code de tournage chez Omaze. Les oeuvres de charité: * Brave Beginnings * Camp Sunshine * Direct Relief * Heaven Homes * KidsCan * Koreatown Youth & Community Center * Make-A-Wish * Time is Precious * St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital Le 21 juillet, Simon Pegg et Anton Yelchin donnent le nom du 1er vainqueur, Audrianna.trekcore Le 29 juillet, Zachary Quinto et Karl Urban donnent le nom du 2ème vainqueurs, Amy et sa mère. Le 4 août, Justin Lin apparaît en vidéo pour la promotion de "To Boldly Go".trekcore Le 20 août, John Cho et Zoe Saldana donnent le nom des 3ème et 4ème vainqueurs, Steven et Nick thumb|150 px Le 25 août, Omaze rend hommage à Leonard Nimoy. Le 29 août, le nom du 5ème vainqueur est donné, Linda. Le 3 septembre, Simon Pegg présente les résultats finaux de la campagne et annonce donc la fin de cette campagne aux dons et du concours. Anecdotes et autres informations Affiches ; Belgique / France / Suisse romande Sans limites.jpg Star trek sans limites.jpg Star trek sans limites 2.jpg Star trek sans limites, mccoy.jpg Star trek sans limites, jaylah.jpg Star trek sans limites, spock.jpg Star trek sans limites, chekov.jpg Star trek sans limites, scott.jpg Star trek sans limites, sulu.jpg Star trek sans limites, sulu corrigé.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sans limites, uhura.jpg Star trek sans limites, uhura corrigée.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sans limites, krall.jpg Star trek sans limites, kirk.jpg ; Québéc Star trek au-delà.jpg| ; Anglophone - international Star Trek Beyond title poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond teaser poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond poster variant.jpg Star Trek Beyond long poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Limited poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond International poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Leonard McCoy poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Jaylah poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Spock poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Pavel Chekov poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Scotty Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Sulu Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Sulu Poster revised.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star Trek Beyond Uhura Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Uhura Poster revised.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star Trek Beyond Krall Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond James T. Kirk Poster.jpg Jaylah Star Trek Beyond Up Close Poster.jpg| Star Trek Beyond Captain Jaylah poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond IMAX poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Marathon 01.jpg Star Trek Marathon IMAX 02.jpg ; Стар Трек Отвъд - Bulgarie Стар Трек Отвъд - Star trek beyond, bulgare.jpeg|Стар Трек Отвъд - affiche bulgare Стар Трек Отвъд - Star trek beyond, jaylah, bulgare.gif|Стар Трек Отвъд - affiche bulgare ; 星空奇遇记13：超域时空(港) - Chine - Hong Kong 星空奇遇记13：超域时空(港) - Star trek beyond, chinois, hong kong.jpg ; 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Chine mandarin 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Beyond, chinois mandarin.jpg 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Star trek beyond, chinois mandarin 2.jpg 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Star trek beyond, uhura, chinois mandarin.jpg Star Trek Beyond Chinese Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Chinese Banner.jpg ; 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Corée du Sud 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Beyond, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, coréen 2.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, McCoy, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, jaylah, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, spock, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, chekov, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, scott, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, sulu, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, uhura, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, krall, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, kirk, coréen.jpg Star Trek Beyond Korean poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Korean poster 2.jpg ; Màs allà - Espagne Màs allà.jpg Star trek màs allà.jpg| Star trek màs allà 2.jpg| Star trek màs allà, McCoy.jpg| Star trek màs allà, Jaylah.jpg| Star trek màs allà, spock.jpg| Star trek màs allà, Chekov.jpg| Star trek màs allà, scott.jpg| Star trek màs allà, sulu.jpg| Star trek màs allà, uhura.jpg Star trek màs allà, krall.jpg| Star trek màs allà, kirk.jpg| ; Mindenen tùl - Hongrie Star trek mindenen tùl, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, hongrois 2.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, McCoy, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, jaylah, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, spock, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, chekov, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, scott, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, sulu, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, uhura, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, krall, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, kirk, hongrois.jpg ; Sin limites - hispanophone Sin limites.jpg| Star trek sin limites.jpg| Star trek sin limites 2.jpg| Star trek sin limites, mccoy.jpg| Star trek sin limites, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sin limites, spock.jpg| Star trek, sin limites, chekov.jpg| Star trek sin limites, scott.jpg| Star trek sin limites, sulu.jpg| Star trek sin limites, sulu 2.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sin limites, uhura.jpg| Star trek sin limites, uhura 2.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sin limites, krall.jpg| Star trek sin limites, kirk.jpg| ; スター・トレック Beyond - Japon スター・トレック Beyond, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, japonais 1.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, japonais 2.png スター・トレック Beyond, McCoy, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, jaylah, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, spock, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, chekov, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, sulu, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, uhura, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, krall, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, kirk, japonais.jpg ; Sem fronteiras - lusophone Sem fronteiras.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, mccoy.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, spock.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, chekov.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, scott.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, sulu.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, uhura.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, krall.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, Kirk.jpg| ; W Nieznane - Pologne Star trek W nieznane, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, polonais 2.jpg Star trek W nieznane, McCoy, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, jaylah, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, spock, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, chekov, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, scott, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, sulu, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, uhura, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, krall, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, kirk, polonais.jpg ; Além do universo - Portugal Star trek além do universo, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, portugais 2.jpg Star trek além do universo, McCoy, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, jaylah, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, spock, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, chekov, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, scott, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, sulu, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, uhura, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, krall, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, kirk, portugais.jpg ; Стартрек Бесконечность - russophone Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, russe.jpg| Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, russe 2.jpg| Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, McCoy, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, jaylah, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, spock, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, chekov, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, scott, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, sulu, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, uhura, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, krall, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, kirk, russe.jpg ; 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Taïwan 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, taiwanais 2.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, McCoy, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, jaylah, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, spock, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, chekov, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, scott, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, sulu, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, uhura, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, krall, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, kirk, taiwanais.jpg ; Do Neznàma - Tchèquie Do Neznàma - Beyond, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, tchèque 2.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, McCoy, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, jaylah, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, spock, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, chekov, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, scott, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, sulu, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, uhura, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, krall, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, kirk, tchèque.jpg ; Sonsuzluk - Turquie Star trek sonsuzluk, turc.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, turc 2.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, McCoy, turc.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, spock.png| Star trek sonsuzluk, chekov.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, scott.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, sulu.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, uhura.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, krall, turc.png Star trek sonsuzluk, kirk.jpg| ; Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - Ukraine Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - Star trek beyond, ukrainien.jpg| Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - star trek beyond, ukrainien 2.jpg| ; Neutres Beyond, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, spock, neutre 2.jpg Star trek beyond, McCoy, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, jaylah, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, spock, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, chekov, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, scott, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, sulu, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, uhura, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, krall, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, kirk, neutre.jpg image:Star Trek sans limites.jpg Star Trek Beyond.jpg|Anglais Star trek beyond, chinois mandarin.jpg|Chinois mandarin Star trek coréen.jpg|Coréen Star trek beyond, espagnol.jpg|Espagnol Star trek beyond, hispano.jpg|Hispanophone Star trek beyond, japonais.jpg|Japonais Star trek beyond, portugais.jpg|Portugais Star trek beyond, russe.jpg|Russe Star trek beyond, taïwanais.jpg|Taïwanais Marchandisage Amazon Star Trek Beyond home video QMx USS Franklin promos.jpg|Amazon.com - offre promotionnelle Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region A cover.jpg|Blu-ray Star Trek Beyond 4K UHD US cover.jpg|Blu-ray ultra HD 4K Star Trek Beyond DVD Region 1 cover.jpg|DVD Star Trek Beyond soundtrack.jpg|Musique - Bande-musicale Snapco Star Trek Beyond cup topper promos.jpg|Snapco - bouchon de gobelet Snapco Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Starship set.jpg|Snapco - blu-ray Sociétés de production * April Webster & Associates - US Talent Casting * Atomic Fiction - Special Effects Company * Bad Robot Productions - Production Company * Center Forward Productions, Inc. - Production Company * Clark & Page Casting - Canada Talent Casting * Clear Angle Studios LTD - Special Effects Company: Cyber Scanning * Codex Digital - Digital Recording Equipment * DediCam - Aerial Drones * Double Negative - Special Effects Company * Entertainment Partners Canada - Payroll Services * Industrial Light & Magic - effets spéciaux * Kelvin Optical - Special Effects Company * K/O Paper Products - Production Company * Miranda Davidson Studios - Extras Casting: Dubai * Otto Nemenz International - Camera Equipment Contractor * Paramount Pictures - Production Company/Distribution Company * Perfect Storm Entertainment - Production Company * Proof Inc. - Pre-Visualization Company * Sessions Payroll Management - Extras Payroll Services * Skydance Productions - Production Company * Sneaky Shark - Production Company * Vex Motorsports - Vehicle parts ; Sociétés de production francophones * Dubbing Brothers * Paramount Pictures France Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Chris Pine est James T. Kirk *John Cho est Hikaru Sulu *Simon Pegg est Montgomery Scott * Zachary Quinto est Spock *Zoë Saldana est Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban est Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin est Pavel Chekov Autres personnages * Shohreh Aghdashloo est * Sofia Boutella est Jaylah * Idris Elba est Krall * Jake Foy est * Ashley Edner est Natalia * Adam Horwitz est * Jeff Reyes est * Deep Roy est Keenser * Anthony Shim est Jin * Jason Matthew Smith est Hendorff * Joe Taslim est Manas * Lydia Wilson est Kalara Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Altamid / Ceinture de radiations de Gagarin / Nouveau Vulcain / Russie / Teenax / Terre * Espèces intelligentes et organisations : Anciens / Fabona / Humains / Fédération des Planètes Unies / Haut Conseil Fabona / Orions / République Fibonienne / Romuliens / Starfleet / Teenaxi / Vulcains / Xindis * Personnages : Apollon / Ben / Pavel Chekov / Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative) / Mac Crosby / Balthazar Edison / Fi'Ja / Finnegan / Jaylah / Kalara / Keenser / George Kirk / James T. Kirk / James T. Kirk (chronologie alternative) / Winona Kirk / Krall / Anderson Le / Manas / Leonard H. McCoy / Leonard H. McCoy (chronologie alternative) / Natalia / Paris / Montgomery Scott / Montgomery Scott (chronologie alternative) / William Shakespeare / Spock / Spock (chronologie alternative) / Hikaru Sulu / Hikaru Sulu (chronologie alternative) / Syl / Nyota Uhura / Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) / Jessica Wolff / Zavanko / [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] * Vaisseaux, stations et engins : chantiers navals de San Francisco / [[type Armstrong|type Armstrong]] / / / / Station Yorktown * Armement et technologie : Abronath / BX-70 / moto / sonde Magellan / traducteur universel * Autres : 2164 / 2204 / 2260 / 2263 / anniversaire / Commodore / Fête d'anniversaire / "Fight the Power" (Public Enemy) / Glenfiddich / guerres romuliennes / Incident xindi / MACO / "Sabotage" (Beastie Boys) / vokaya Liens externes * startrekmovie.com * Star Trek Beyond sur IMDB * La Critique détaillée sur le site Unification Sources de:Star Trek Beyond en:Star Trek Beyond ru:Стартрек: Бесконечность sr:Звјездане стазе XIII XIII